deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestorm
Firestorm is a hero from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Firestorm vs. The Human Torch * Iceman vs Firestorm (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Incineroar (Pokemon) * Utsuho Reiuji History Martin Stein is scientist who accomplished various achievements in the scientific field and wrote numerous papers for the Oxford University Press on numerous theories; one of them being the topic on time travel. Among these was Stein's magnum opus which devised a means to achieve transmutation: Project F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. (Fusion, Ignition, Research Experiment and Science of Transmutation Originating RNA and Molecular Structures). However, while he needed funding, Stein's research attracted unwanted attention as he was forced to go to Central City with the product of his work: the "God Particle" or Firestorm Matrix. Once a star football player in his high school, Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond is structural engineer for the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator in Central City. When the accelerator malfunctioned, Raymond sacrificed himself to contain the dark matter explosion to save his girlfriend Caitlyn Snow and everyone. When the core exploded, he was presumed dead with his body vaporized. At the same time, Stein was near S.T.A.R. Labs as he meets a 17 year old genius named Jason Rusch who is an admirer of his. As the particle accelerator explosion occurs, Stein dropped the Firestorm Matrix and Jason picked it up as the energy wave containing the atomized particles of Ronnie hits him. This caused Ronnie and Jason to be quantum spliced together into a single being while Stein was reduced to a shadow mark. But in reality, Stein's atomized essence was absorbed into the Firestorm Matrix and became a voice of reason in an attempt to help Jason and Ronnie coup with the turn of events as the two become known as Firestorm. Death Battle Info As Firestorm, due the Firestorm Matrix's ideal selection and Stein's guidance, Ronnie provides the brawn while Jason provides his intellect and mind in conjunction with their ability to transmutate matter. Though they can separate, Firestorm's components have a psychic link which while allow them to sense each other. The nuclear nature of Firestorm's transmutation allows him to produce nuclear fire in the form of fiery plasma from parts of his body. This allows him to deliver concussive blasts of fire from his hands and propel himself in the air and fly at great speeds. Firestorm can also phase through objects and manipulate mater of in-organics; turning robotic drones into soccer balls or bowling balls. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmwB17CwGyc Gear * Quantum Splicer: Reversed engineered from STAR Lab's tachyon prototype, Ronnie can wear it over his chest to allow him to merge and separate from Jason at will. Feats * Firestorm radiates 2000 Megawatts. * Can produce kryptonite, but the process is can be a strain. Flaws * Firestorm can be weakened by the Firestorm Matrix being bombarded by ionized radiation, or with sheer wind while on fire. * Prolonged separation between Firestorm's components could be fatal. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fusions Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Water Manipulator Category:Human Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Size Changers Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Justice League Members